Once Upon Again
by Animefan7063
Summary: After a chance encounter, three unlikely groups meet under a forced situation. Together, they travel in time and meet two girls with a tragic secret. This story contains several of my favorite anime and features my own OC characters. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY! Please leave a review, it'll make me happy :D (My first fic). (ON PERMANENT HIATUS! LOOK AT CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE INFO)
1. Prologue: Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do own my own AU characters.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is Animefan here! This is my first story on (or on any website for the matter) so I'm looking for any type of criticism on how I could improve on my work. This story is going to involve a collaboration of some of my favorite anime shows along with quite a few AU characters. So, enjoy the story!

"Once Upon Again"

Prologue: Night

All was quiet in the palace, not a sound ran through its many corridors. All that could be heard was the wind gently moving the lake's surface. Most of the palace's inhabitants were sound asleep, though one was wide awake. It's pretty ironic, though, she could've sworn that Firebenders rose with the sun and yet she felt at perfect ease when the moon's luscious light radiated off of the southern palace lake, creating a gorgeous glare off her window. The four year old preferred the dark rather than the light, the opposite of her twin sister. The girl was fairly certain that her twin was sound asleep due to the light snores coming from down the hall.

Judging by where the moon was, she could guess that it was around 1:30 in the morning. The child quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed down the hallway and up the Grand stairs to her elder sister's room. There, she gently opened the door and saw that she too was fast asleep. Walking a good 10 meters* to her bed, the girl slowly pulled the drapes that covered her sleeping form. Gingerly, she shook her sister awake.

"Tsukino…. Tsukino, please wake up.", the girl whispered.

The older girl shifted in bed, obviously trying to go back to sleep. When the constant shaking didn't seem to end, she finally sat up and snapped at her sister.

"Konoha, what could you possibly want at this time of the hour?"

"Sorry, I can't go to sleep. Could you read me a story?" the child asked innocently, putting on her cutest face.

The older sibling sighed and put on a thoughtful expression. To the child it seemed as if she was mentally listing the pros and cons of getting out of bed. As if to answer the toddler's question, the teenager got up, picked up her sister, and began walking to her destination. Once she made it back to the child's room, she tucked her baby sister into bed and sat down next to her.

"Let me guess, you want hear about _that _story right?" the elder questioned only to be answered by the rapid nodding of her sister's head.

"Well, alright. Once upon a time there was a war between all the great bending nations; the Water tribe, the Earth kingdom, the Air nomads, and the Fire nation. The Avatar, the world's savior, had gone missing. His absence resulted in the extermination of the Air nomads and the persecution of the other nations. About 100 years later, two kids from the Southern Water tribe-"

"Mommy and Uncle Sokka.", the toddler interrupted.

"Yes, yes I was getting to that. Anyway, they discovered a massive iceberg with a boy inside, our father. When they shattered the iceberg, a blinding light shot up to the sky. They say that when the light shined, the eyes of all the past Avatars glowed. Mom said the moment Dad came out of the iceberg, she knew there was something special about him."

She paused to see if her sister was falling asleep, however to her dismay, the child was fully awake. After being urged on to continue, she went on with her tale.

"So, Mom and Uncle had bought the boy back to their village where they found out that he was an Airbender. You see, this was a big deal because it was believed that there were no more Airbenders.

"But… isn't Oma an Airbender too?" the toddler questioned.

"Yes but even though she's the eldest of the four of us, you know that this story takes place years before she's born. Now let me finish the story so the two of us could actually get some sleep. Remember how I said there was a light that shot up in the sky? Well, that light was seen by a Fire nation naval ship lead by Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord's son. So, while Mom and Dad went penguin sledding, the ship was heading towards the light. After they finished sledding, they discovered an abandoned Fire navy ship. When they went inside they realized that Dad was in that iceberg for 100 years since he didn't know about the war. When they exited the ship they activated a booby trap!"

The teenager stopped and giggled when she saw the terrified expression on the four year old's face. No matter how many times she's heard this story, she always acts surprised at the most dramatic parts.

"The trap made a flare explode from the ship, causing Prince Zuko to go to the village. This angered Uncle and the villagers. They thought Dad was purposely trying to signal the Fire naval fleets."

"But why didn't they trust Daddy?" Konoha asked.

"Well let's put it like this, would you trust a random kid that came from an iceberg and could Airbend when the Airbenders are extinct?

""No…."

"Exactly. Because of this, they banished Dad from the village. Unfortunately, when they did that, Prince Zuko arrived there."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah I know, but don't worry, Dad comes back just in time. In order to get Zuko away from the village, Dad revealed himself as the missing Avatar. Zuko took Dad as his prisoner and went away with his fleet. Don't worry though, Mom and Uncle left the village to go rescue Dad. What they didn't know was that Dad was already in the mist of escaping. By the time they arrived, Dad was about to fly away on his glider. But, out of nowhere, Zuko jumped on him and dragged the two of them down to the deck! When they got to their feet the ultimate showdown was about to begin."

To Tsukino's delight, the toddler looked tired and began having trouble keeping her eyes open. She knew that by the end of the story, the little girl would be asleep.

"You know, you look so tired, I might as well end the story with a cliffhanger." the elder sister teased.

The child gasped and sputtered incoherent words at an alarmingly fast rate. She was driven to find out what happened at the end of the story (even though this was the billionth time she'd heard this). Noticing the spark in her sister's eye, Tsukino continued.

"Alright, alright I won't be cruel. You see, like you, Prince Zuko is a firebender. When he fought Dad, he began shooting fireballs left and right. They were so powerful that they knocked Dad into the ocean. Mom and Uncle thought Dad was a goner. In a surprise twist, Dad shot out of the water using Waterbending! Prince Zuko and his crew were so shocked that Dad was able to knock them all off the ship with a water whip. With that Mom, Dad, and Uncle fled away. This was what marked the beginning of their adventure to save the world. That's the end of the story kido. So, what did you-"

Tsukino stopped mid-sentence when she notice that her sister was asleep. Smiling to herself, she pulled the covers to her sister's neck and gave her a kiss on her forehead. With that she turned towards the door to head back to her own room.

"Goodnight Tsuki"

Tsukino turned around and saw her sister sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Goodnight sweetie"

Konoha snuggled against her warm blankets and slowly fell into the chambers of sleep.

This would be the last night she saw her sister alive.

End of the Prologue

*Tsukino's room is rather large considering that she lives in a palace.

So what did you guys think? Reviews are always welcomed and I'll take any sort of critique. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

A/N: What's up everyone, Animefan here. This is another update to my new story "Once Upon Again". To be perfectly clear, this is the official chapter 1 of the story. This story will be divided into 3 parts. Between the prologue and this chapter, there is a 3 month gap. I would like to thank** fangirl129** for the review and the other 111 people that read my story. Well, on with the chapter!

"Once Upon Again"

Part 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

Of all the things he'd rather be doing, this was not what he had in mind. Sure, he had no problem going on vacation with his family and a _few_ of his friends, but why the hell did all of _them_ have to come.

"Ummm…. Ichigo are you sure all your friends go to high school with you?" Yuzu Kurosaki asked after noting that some of his friends looked like grown adults.

"Sadly."

Here was poor Ichigo Kurosaki going on a vacation to Konohagakure with his family and most of the Gotei 12. How they were able to tag along was beyond him. That fact that his father agreed to host 19 people on this trip was unfathomable. To his right, Orihime and Rangiku were giving cooking tips to Yuzu, Karin was telling Toshiro, Chad, and Momo about how she won her soccer game, and Yumichika and Ikkaku were trying to start a fight with Renji, who was already arguing with Rukia. To his left, Ukitake, Kyoraku , and his dad were fighting off Yachiru, who wanted candy and behind him, Kenpachi was trying to persuade Byakuya into a fight while Yoruichi amusedly watched Soifon beat up Kisuke.

For the thousandth time that day, Ichigo had to question his father's sanity.

"Could you explain to me again how all of them are here" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

Uryu just sighed and replied, "I guess it's because the war ended."

The war with Aizen ended with his defeat just a month and a half ago. Aizen was taken down by the hands of Ichigo. Though the fight was long and had seemed like an uphill battle, they somehow had successfully protected his home town and rescued Orihime. The war caused new allies to be formed and friendships to be tested. At the end of it all, Soul Society went back to normal and everything seemed well until the day his father announced his big plans.

_Flashback_

_Isshin Kurosaki had gathered the three siblings around their dining room table to announce somethimg special._

"_Alright, your wonderfully awesome father has an incredible surprise for you!" he shouted with enthusiasm. _

"_What could possibly be so great that you had to interrupt my studying?" Ichigo growled. _

"_Yeah I need to practice for my next soccer game."_

"_And I need to finish cleaning around the house." _

_Isshin went to the giant poster of his late wife and cried, "Oh my dear, lovely Masaki! Look at our children, so grown up that they don't even have time to hear my wonderful news!" _

_Ichigo got up and kicked his father for being ridiculous again. After writhing in pain for a few moments, Isshin got up and cleared his throat. _

"_As a special surprise, I booked us on a vacation to Konohagakure!" Isshin yelled, throwing his arms in the air waiting for their reaction. His arms remained there when his children failed to react. _

"_Well…..?" _

_Again no answer._

"_Oh come on! This village is known for its famous hot springs and fun attractions. It's perfect for family bonding time." _

_Silence_

_When neither of her siblings said anything Yuzu stood up." Well, that sounds like fun doesn't Karin?" _

_Karin just sighed. "I don't know about this, how long are we even gonna be there?" she questioned. _

"_We'll be there for two weeks. But you know Karin, Konohagakure is known for having large, grassy fields. You can play as much soccer as your heart desirers." Her father bribed. _

_She perked up after hearing long, grassy fields. After a second thought, Karin agreed. Now the only one left was the king of grouches. _

"_How about it Ichigo, I here there are some strong fighters there." _

"_No" _

"_Awe come on Ichigooooooo." His father whined," Don't you want to spend quality family time?" _

"_I have no problem spending time with Karin or Yuzu, but you…. I'd rather fight Kenpachi." He growled. _

"_Is Kenpachi a friend of yours?" Yuzu asked _

"_Errr….umm yeah we go to school" Ichigo said quickly _

"_Well, what if I said you could bring your friends along?" _

"_Won't that defeat the purpose of family bonding?" Karin asked _

"_No no it won't! All of us will still be together." he said."Annnnnnnnnnnnd ,we all get to meet all of Ichigo's friends." Isshin added _

"_No way in hell old man!" _

"_But I want to see Rukia and Orihime!" Yuzu whined. _

_Ichigo let out a sigh. He'd rather just agree than hear their whining."Fine, I'll invite a few of them." _

_And with that, Yuzu and Isshin cheered in victory. Somehow along the way, a few turned into nearly two dozen _

_End of Flashback _

So now here he was, on a trip he didn't want to go on and having to entertain a large group of people, the majority of whom not giving a damn about what he said. The large village gates came into view.

'_Well, here we go.' _

…_. _

Not far from where Ichigo's group was heading, another group was on their way to Konohagakure, though for a slightly different reason.

The appearance of Cell resulted in absolute chaos. Many innocent people died and the Z warriors were forced to push themselves to the limit, so much in fact that Piccolo had no choice but to fuse back with Kami. With Cell finally having been defeated by Gohan, everything is at peace. Now, Dende is in charge at the Lookout. In a Capsol Corp. aircraft, the Z warriors, accompanied by Chichi, Bulma, and future Trunks, whose time ship hadn't recovered since his last trip, were in search for a dragon ball located in Konohagakure; so when the group made it there, they planned on collecting it and then spending the rest of the day at the hot springs.

Currently, Chichi was forcing Gohan to study causing both Krillin and Goku to start snickering. Bulma was asking questions about her future self to furture Trunks who was looking at his aloof father, Vegeta. Both he and Piccolo were standing towards the back of the aircraft while Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were discussing new fighting techniques.

"Mom, is it really necessary to study?" Gohan complained

"Are you questioning me young man? I am your mother and I don't want my baby boy growing up to be a muscle-bound brute like his father!" she yelled.

"Chichi you really should lighten up on him. I mean we are going on this trip to collect a dragon ball and didn't you and Bulma want to go to the…..the…. what was it called again?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

Chichi sighed, "You mean the hot springs?"

"Ahh.. yeah that."

Goku's cluelessness amazed everyone.

"I don't see why all of us have to go to the stupid hot springs!" Vegeta's voice chimed in.

"Oh lighten up Vegeta! All you and Goku do is train, take a break and relax for once." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta just sucked on his breath and didn't say another word.

" I still can't believe Bulma has Vegeta wrapped around her finger like that. I've never seen him so submissive to anyone, not even Goku." Yamcha whispered to Tien.

"I know what you mean."

"Well I can't blame him, she is quite a sexy vixen." Roshi added with a noise bleed.

His comment resulted in a slap from Bulma and a kick from Vegeta. The others just laughed at his misfortune. Within a few a minutes, the group landed in front of the village gates. After parking the aircraft, the group went in search for the dragon ball.

Little did any if them know was that they were in for an amazing adventure.

End of Chapter 1

What did you guys think? Be sure to PM me any questions you have. The next chap. should be up next Friday/Saturday. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Animefan out!


	3. Chapter 2: Ninja?

A/N: I know that I said that I'll update every Friday, but I've been very busy; this turned out to be a really long chapter. For any of you that had questions, there is a three month gap in between the prologue and chapter 1. If you haven't noticed, I've changed a few things to the Bleach and Dragon Ball storylines. Obviously, Goku is not dead and Ichigo did not lose his shinigami powers. Obviously, the groups are going to the Hidden Leave Village (I just wanted to use the Japanese name in this fic) and yes, there are a few things changed in the Naruto storyline as well. All of these stories were changed for the benefit of this fanfiction. If the prologue and the last few chapters have nothing in common, don't worry, they'll come together soon enough. Thanks to anyone that viewed, it's you guys that make me want to write. Well, on with the show!

*I'd really appreciate it if I got some comments to the story, it really helps.

"Once Upon Again"

Part 1

Chapter 2: Ninja?

Within entering the village, the group was full of awe. The beautiful Sakura trees surrounded the vicinity, the wind littering the ground with its tiny pink petals. The village was full of life, people were going to and fro. There were merchants pushing souvenir carts, shopkeepers selling food, and tourists carrying shopping bags. The odor of fresh fruits and vegetables filled the air. Upon going through the gates, Isshin went to give in his permit to two people in booth, leaving the rest standing at the entrance.

"The village is so beautiful!" Orihime squealed. Everyone in the group nodded with agreement.

"Man, this is gonna kick some ass!" Renji yelled, slapping Ichigo on the back.

"Whatever, all of you better be thankful that my dad was stupid enough to take all of you." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his sore back.

Rangiku ran up to him and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Don't be like that Ichigo, we know full well that you're happy to see us."

Ichigo mumbled a "whatever" under his breath and swatted the offending appendage away. The group broke out into small chatter while waiting for Isshin to return.

"Do ya think this place has a candy shop?" Yachiru asked Kenpaichi.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've never been here before."

"I hope this place has one too, I'm almost out of sweets to give to Younger Shiro." Jushiro cut in.

Toshiro just sighed, praying that the village lacked a sweet shop. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beating down on everyone's head. When the Kurosaki failed to come back after ten minutes had passed, the majority of the group became anxious.

"What's taking Oto-san so long? He's been talking to those men for a long time." Yuzu wondered out loud.

"Maybe he forgot the paperwork at home." Karin said, using her hand to block the sun's rays. She wouldn't be surprised if her bumbling father pulled a stunt like that.

The group turned to see Isshin talking to the men. The theory of him forgetting the paperwork blew out the window since he was holding the permits in his hand. The men he were talking to came out of the booth, one pointed to the northern part of the village while the other was speaking. Something seemed off though.

"You know, those guys are dressed in weird clothing." Ikkaku noted.

The men were clad in dark colored pants with bandages around their legs. They both wore green colored vests with pouches on either side of their chests. Underneath the vests were long sleeved, dark blue shirts with red swirls on their upper arms. The fact that they were wearing the same outfit was strange but what really stood out were the objects on their heads. One wore a headband with a strange swirl in the middle while the other wore a bandana with the same swirl design. They sure didn't look like any of the other villagers.

"It appears that they're guards." Byakuya stated.

"Mabye, though I get the impression that they're more than that." Kyoraku said.

"Well whether they're guards or not, this sun is doing damage to my gorgeous face. Ichigo, your father better hurry up so we can go inside." Yumichika complained trying desperately to not get a sunburn.

"Get your panties out of a bunch Yumichika! Maybe the light could give your pasty skin some color" Yoruichi teased. Momo and Rukia started giggling causing him to growl in embarrassment. Just when he was about to retaliate, Isshin returned.

"Sorry for the delay, I needed to ask for directions to the inn we're staying at." Isshin explained.

"No need to apologize. You were the one that paid for everything." Kisuke said. Isshin nodded and said with enthusiasm, "Well everyone, we're staying at the Ryokan Shimizu Inn in downtown Konohagakure! It should take us about 10 minutes to get there. Is everyone ready?". After hearing the excited cheers, Isshin lead the way to their destination.

…..

Though Ichigo and the gang had it relatively easy to get in, the same could not be said for the Z warriors.

"What do you mean we need a permit to get in?" Bulma asked angrily.

Kotetsu sighed. He really hated having to explain the same precautionary measures 100 times a day. For once he really had to agree with Shikamaru; working was such a drag. He looked at the group before him and his partner. They sure were odd looking tourists. The majority of them were wearing bright orange jumpsuits and to make it worse, one was green! It didn't help that the female with blue hair was screaming her head off at Izumo.

"Listen, in order to ashore the protection of our villagers, you must have a permit or an invitation to get in. I'm sorry but it's just the rules."

"But you don't understand, we're here to look for a dragon ball that's here." Chi-Chi tried to reason.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at her and then at each other. What the hell is a dragon ball?

"Excuse me?"

Piccolo growled under his breath. Were all humans this slow? The only reason why he agreed to come was because they needed the dragon ball and now that they've arrived, they can't get in. Talk about a complete waste of time!

"Look I'll explain this one time only. We need seven dragon balls to get 1 wish. We already have sixth ball and the seventh one is in your village. I don't care about your "safety precautions" all we want is that dragon ball. Do you understand?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

The two men just stared at him. Did he seriously just say it can grant you one wish? The two "guards" stepped aside to ponder the situation. They thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that if one accompanied the group and the other stayed behind, they could insure that they won't do anything suspicious.

When they returned, Izumo explained the plan, "Alright just this once we'll let you in; however, Kotetsu here will join you on your search. Do any of you have a problem with that?"

Everyone thought about it. "How about it you guys, it seems pretty fair considering that we're intruding on them" Goku said.

"I don't know about you, but I think Goku's right." responded Krillin. Eventually everyone else agreed, though some weren't happy about it.

…..

"Sugo, this place is amazing!" exclaimed Momo. Everyone had to agree, the inn was gorgeous. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with a huge indoor Koi fish pond that was topped off with a massive waterfall. The polished wooded floors glowed from underneath the giant crystal chandelier. The walls were covered with an off white wall paper, giving it a traditional feel. The two female clerks were very kind. As soon as they arrived they were warmly greeted, taken to a large waiting room, and given complimentary rice balls. Isshin took Karin and Yuzu with him to the Concierge desk, leaving everyone else alone. "Now this is what I call luxury." Yoruichi sighed.

"I can't wait to go to the spa. Judging by how nice the lobby looks and how good the food was, the service here must be top notch. Hopefully the masseuse could treat this horrid sunburn and a hairdresser could take this knot out of my head." Yumichika said while pulling the ends of his "manly" hair. All the guys just stared at him. "I swear your she-male ways annoy the hell outta me." Kenpaichi growled. "You act like such a girl, I'm beginning to think you're a tranny." Renji snickered. Yumichika stood up and yelled, "Well excuse me, it's not my fault that someone as beautiful as me has to keep up his appearance unlike you ugly brutes!" His outburst caused a male clerk to give them a dirty look. Soifon went up to him and slapped him down.

"Shut up, do you want us to get kicked out of here with all that racket!" she whispered. Yumichika fearfully shook his head. Ichigo stood up in front his friends. "That goes for all of you. As much as I don't like it, my father invited all of you to come here. I don't want any of you to get us kicked out, understand?"

"Oh get that stick out of your ass, of course we all know how to behave." Ikkaku said. Everyone else nodded, though Ichigo didn't look too assured. Kyoraku stood up and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. I mean, come on, what could go wrong." Ichigo just sighed. When he heard footsteps behind him, Ichigo turned around and saw his dad and two sisters return.

"Are you all ready to go to your rooms?" Isshin asked while holding many room keys. Everyone nodded their heads, grabbed their luggage and followed Isshin out of the waiting room.

The inn consisted of 5 floors of absolute heaven. The lobby was located on the first floor along with the spa room, two sushi restaurants, a bar, and a hair salon. There were 18 rooms on each floor, all consisting of 4 beds, 2 bathrooms, and 2 televisions. Everyone had already chosen who they were bunking with. Momo, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku were staying in a room at the end of the hall. Across from them, Ichigo, Chad, Renji, and Uryu were bunking together while Soifon, Yuruichi, Yuzu, and Karin were a door down. Next to them were, Jushiro, Kyoraku, Toshiro, and Byakuya, and across the hall were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Kenpaichi. Finally, Kisuke and Isshin occupied the last room. Everyone's room was located on the fourth floor, giving them the gorgeous view of a lake, whose surface was covered by pink petals from a nearby Sakura tree. Most of the guys went out to explore the inn (namely the bar) while the remaining members went to rest for a while. It was decided that they'd go to the village hot springs at 5.

...

"Is it aright if I ask why you need this "dragon ball"?" asked Kotetsu.

"Well you see, I own an aircraft that unfortunately got damaged. Back home we don't have the materials needed to fix it. That's why." Trunks explained.

"Why not use another aircraft to get back to where you need to be?"

"Let's just say it's complicated."

And it was left at that. Currently, the Z warriors were walking through the street of Konoha. Unfortunately due to the sun's heat, Bulma's tracker was working properly. Though they were on a mission, the village's beauty was evident to their eyes.

"You know, I gotta admit, this village is really nice." Bulma said. "I don't understand why you have to have all these safety measures though. It seems like a waste that a village like this has such restricted access."

Kotetsu sighed, "It's not that we don't want anyone to come, it's just that we don't want to risk any enemies sneaking in."

"Enemy?" Goku asked, "Is someone targeting the village because we'd be more than willing to help."

Kotetsu looked around and saw that everyone, with the exception of the one with huge spikey hair, seemed like they wanted to help. '_Maybe they aren't so bad'_ he thought.

"Well you see, if we just let anyone in, enemy ninja could attack us."

"Ninja? You mean actual ninja would come?" Yamcha asked.

Everyone looked at Kotetsu with confused faces. "You mean you didn't know about the ninja from other villages?"

"No, but why would ninja even attack this place." Piccolo asked.

"Because we have ninja living here of course." he stated as if it were obvious.

Well that knocked the wind out of everyone's sails. There are ninja living _here_?

"WHAT!"

Kotetsu was taken aback by their response. "Our village was founded by a ninja. Even I'm a ninja, see?" he said, pointing to his headband. "Anyone that wears this headband with the Leaf's symbol is a ninja here."

"You gotta be kinding me. This sure doesn't seem like a place that has fighters." Roishi exclaimed.

"Sugo. So that means you know how to fight." Gohan asked.

"Pretty much."

"Maybe we should spare sometime to see what you're made of." Goku challenged.

Kotetsu laughed,"I doubt that, I'm usually in charge in front of the village. If you want a fight, go ask some of the others."

"Hmph, I doubt you would've been much of a fight anyway," Vegeta chimed in. Kotetsu gave him a look. '_This short man….. I'm not getting any good vibs from him.'_ Kotetsu thought. Vegeta returned his look with much more force. Before either party could start something, Bulma intervened.

"I got it! I finally got a reading to the dragon ball." She exclaimed. Everyone stopped walking to try to get a good look at the radar. "That's good. Now where is it?" Roshi asked.

"Hmm, it's north west from where we stand."

"Huh that's the direction of the hot springs." Kotetsu said.

"That's funny that's where we wanted to go after we found the ball." Tien mused.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get the ball and hang out at the hot springs! Krillin shouted.

"Don't worry I'll guide all of you there ok?"

"Great!"

And with that they made their way to the springs.

End of Chap. 2

Again sorry for the long delay. School has been hectic lately, but don't worry I'll be sure to update on Friday. In the next chapter, everything will come together alright XD! Remember to review.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To all my readers I must apologize for the lack of chapters being posted. There's been something toying with my mind and I had a tough decision to make. After a while, I made up my mind: I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm so sorry for this but I can't keep writing this. My story is jumbled and out of sorts and I had a terrible case of writer's block. The story just didn't flow correctly. I'm not feeling it anymore. To all of those who read "Once Upon Again" thank you for taking the time to read it. I'm sorry for ending it; BUT, I am going to do this. I'm going to post a REVESED copy of this story. It'll be titled "A New Life". It'll be different from "Once Upon Again" but with the same concept. I promise this one won't be on permanent hiatus. I'll post it tomorrow night at around 10 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time). I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
